On the Run
by An Anonymous Imposter
Summary: Sequeil to "Project Holocaust". Tyler is captured by the sinister company, and Colleen, Kyle, and John must help him escape. Note, this is more Action, than Horror
1. Prologue

On The Run  
  
By Sean Langhans  
  
Prologue  
  
As the men walked into the cheap motel, with John and Colleen hands high in the air, Tyler and Kyle ran into the Kitchen and gathered their weapons. Tyler whispered with a low pitch. "When they start to search for us, go all out and shoot. Got it?" Kyle frowned at Tyler followed by a nod. "What do you want from us?" John asked. One of the men got closer to, and looked into his eyes. "Well I'll be damned, John Terrance. Wow, out of all people, I never expected you." John gave a confused gesture. "I don't know you, but you obviously know me. How do you know me?" The man opened his sun lenses and stared into John's face. " Oh but you do. I am David Edwards, or as the called me at camp, Mr. Death." Colleen looked confused but John knew him all to well.  
  
" When all of us escaped you were the only one that didn't leave." John glared into the gas mask. "Yes, but that was the only con. I was also the only one with precision accuracy. Umbrella has me under control, and under a lot of reassurance on my life." John gave one last darker glare. " Why would you be here looking for me." Hunk smiled, and sharply responded. "Oh yes, the business. We are looking for a virus, in fact, a combined set of viruses. We have reason to believe that you have it, on a counter you stole our Special S.W.A.T. team van." John was relieved. "The G-NE-T-X mutation, right." Hunk gave a shocked look. "Yes, hand it here or your girl-friend here will be killed on the spot."  
  
Oh Shit! It went up in flames in Ontario. Wait, Girlfriend. "Yeah we have it." Colleen looked at John weirdly. "My lower pocket, left side." Hunk smiled at him. "You might have just killed a lot of innocent people, John." Hunk bent over to retrieve it. John quickly lifted his knee into Hunk's face, as glass shattered from his visor. The other containment men looked in horror. "Retreat! Retreat!" The few men ran towards the helicopter.  
  
So did Hunk but Tyler ran towards him with pistol in hand. Tyler let out a wailing punch towards the flailing man. "That's for putting a gun to my wife's head." POW. Hunk stopped his frantic attitude, and put it to a rest. "They don't give a flying fuck about if you die or not!" Hunk looked up at the helicopter getting up and out of sight. "Now you tell us why you were sent here!" Hunk gave up. "Okay, we were sent here to destroy your restless lives and retrieve the G-NE-T-X virus." Tyler glared at the blood-faced man. "We don't have it! It is in Ontario!" Hunk smiled. "I told you all I know, and I can give. Sorry Umbrella!"  
  
The man lifted Tyler's arm and grabbed his gun. "See ya!" BANG. Tyler looked at the bloody mess of what used to be an assassin. " God Damn Umbrella!" He ran towards the others into the December night. 


	2. Chapter One:Supplies

Chapter One  
  
Supplies  
  
"Constantly on the run, and never time to stop. I hate this. One day in Memphis, the next in San Francisco. We haven't been in the same place for more than a week." John spoke into the hand-held recorder with straight truth, and fear. "I write this as a journal, for I am hoping my life will end soon. This is to hard on me, then again it ain't easier on Tyler, Colleen, or Kyle. They all lost something because of Umbrella." Tyler walked into the room. " I never will forget the day my old college buddy came to assassinate me." Tyler looked at him with a small grin. "Hunk was not the same man you knew, Umbrella took him." John grinned back and stared out the window, putting the recorder down.  
  
Colleen and Kyle walked into the room, both holding a cup of coffee. " What are we gonna do? Umbrella has their security raised." Tyler looked back at Colleen. "I don't know, but if we are gonna do something we are gonna need supplies. I'll go to the gun shop tonight." Kyle looked at him, with a scared expression. "Okay, but be careful. They practically have the NSA on our ass." Tyler and John smirked.  
  
"Then all that means is to be more careful. Besides, Colleen and me were taught how to avoid cameras. Out of all the training why they told us that was completely unknown to me. Maybe it was to show that we worked there, if anything." John laughed, Kyle joined a little after. "Yeah, well I'm gonna get goin' now. What should I get." Kyle quickly responded. "Grenade Launcher!" John started cracking up. "Uh, no. You guys were lucky to have the ones you did. I'll just get a few assault rifles. Got any money?"  
  
John looked back at him. "No, go to an ATM machine. Let's just borrow some money from him. His code is, well all I remember is the numbers spell 'DEAD'. Some thing when him and me were planning to bring down the computer store. Don't ask." Tyler smiled. With that, he left towards the black Chevy Tahoe. "Okay, keys, where are the keys?" He looked at the overhead visor and took them. "All to easy" He would return the truck, and hopefully under the hour. He drove off into the night, and into city streets.  
  
He pulled up to a strip mall, trying to locate the ATM machine. He pulled up to grocery store, and there was a ATM. He looked at the buttons, and matched up the buttons to the letters. "3323. Okay, well that figures." Tyler punched in the numbers, and pulled out nine g's. Okay, that worked. Now for the weapons. He walked back towards the "borrowed" car. He drove a few minutes down the road, and parked in a small lot.  
  
He walked into the gun store, with cash in hand, and looked directly into the barrel a gun. "If I were you, I wouldn't move." The man behind the gun held a huge magnum up to Tyler's head. "You're not, so take this." Tyler lifted his arm, and then somebody from behind grabbed, and knocked him over the head. Every thing blacked out for him. The two men carried him into the truck 


	3. Chapter Two:Missing

Chapter Two  
  
Missing  
  
Kyle looked out the window at around midnight, and still no sign of Tyler. He had been gone for almost three hours. Hope you're okay. John sat on an old couch gazing into the cheap 19 inch TV. "Oh Shit! Colleen, Kyle come quick!" Kyle looked over his shoulder to see his picture was on the television. John turned up the volume on the crappy TV. "We have new word on these criminals believed to be the arsonists that set an Umbrella facility ablaze three months ago." Kyle and John watched in horror as pictures of them started appearing on the screen.  
  
"What is it?" Colleen was shushed to be quiet as a picture of Tyler jumped on screen. "The supposedly main arsonist, Tyler Grayson was caught today at 9:15 PM at a gun shop. Not only is he facing life sentences for arson, but now he is convicted of car-jacking." A Umbrella van appeared on the left corner of the screen, along with two men in black uniforms. "Wait a second, on a counter of the FBI, and CIA, we have been asked to leave the gun shop. This is Bryant Senner reporting in on Late Night News. Wait I am not done ye." The screen suddenly went blank as the two men took the camera.  
  
Kyle and Colleen shared the shocked expression and looked at the TV, which was now covered in bad reception snow. "That certainly wasn't the FBI, I know their logo when I see it." Kyle knew, and so did the others, that Umbrella was doing this. "What are we gonna do?" Colleen looked as if she would cry.  
  
"We are gonna rescue him. We have to rescue him." John looked towards Kyle as if he wanted him to complete his sentence. " If he told them what we knew, Umbrella would own America." Colleen just collapsed on the ground, and starting balling. "They're gonna kill him either way. You know that, and I know that." Colleen went back into her legs and continued crying. It was hopeless.  
  
John walked into the cheap kitchen, and stared into the darkness. Suddenly a dark figure caught his glimpse. That ain't no January jacket. John saw as the men got closer. They were not the good guys. "Colleen, Kyle, be real quiet. Umbrella, in sight. Back window. Now!" John's voice was real tense, and real nervous. His few words triggered a set of events as they all snuck out the window. John was last holding a large assault rifle. The only other gun he could grab besides Tyler's.  
  
As they got closer to the edge of the forest, a very large noise caught their attention. The door they would have been waiting by cracked in half. He wasn't lying. Where do we go now? Kyle followed Colleen, she looked like she knew where she was going. The men left the room with a special surprise. "Where are we going?" Colleen turned back. "I have no idea, but don't stop." The motel was just out of sight. The men were evacuating fast. "What'd they do?" John paused for a second. He looked at the barely visible lights, and a rapid blinking. "Oh shit! Go faster, they are blow the damn place in!" Trying to get their attention and not get the Umbrella goons was rather tough. it was working though as Kyle and Colleen started scurrying faster. KAABOOOM. Kyle smirked, "Ya think we would get used to these damn explosions, but no. They get me every time." John resisted from laughing.  
  
Tyler slowly opened his eyes, knowing that he was caught, and knowing that running wouldn't work now. "It's good to see you again Mr. Grayson." Tyler looked up to the man. "Who are you?" The man grinned, while sipping from his coffee. "You don't know me, but I have watched your every move, since the Ontario Facility." Tyler caught a good glimpse at the thick speaker. Yellow hair, thin face, black glasses. "Let me guess, Umbrella assassin." The man just grinned back. "Yeah sorta. Listen here though. We are gonna play a game."  
  
"The game involves a question, a answer, and a complete truth. I ask a question, you answer. Then you ask. If you refuse to tell the truth, or refuse to play. Well, a bullet will be put into each one of your friends heads." Tyler tried to get up, but him and his chair were taped to the ground. "Okay, ask away." The man looked confused yet eased. " Were you one of the arsonists from Ontario?" Tyler grinned. "Yes. Blew that lab to hell. Now my turn, who are you and what do you want with me?" Albert stared at him. "One question, one answer. Anyway, I am Albert Wesker, and I work for Umbrella. Now for me."  
  
"Where is the G-NE-T-X virus?" Tyler looked back at him with doubt. "In Ontario. What is gonna happen to me?" Wesker got mad. "No you idiot, that was the mutation, we need the virus. Enough with this fuckin' game." Tyler grinned back. "Why would you need that, and no. I have not heard of that explain." Tyler's voice had become as sly as Wesker's at the beginning of the conversation. "Fine, I will tell you the story. I have my own reasons against this company. You will die at the end of this anyway."  
  
"We need the virus to complete Gemini, Cancer, and Scorpio. Three very harsh prisoners. Each held in for their own crimes, be it mass murder, homicidal murder, or arson. All in for life, and one for death." Wesker walked towards the window. "They have been jacked up with a little special for each of their crimes. Gemini has his own powers, which the others don't. And so on and so on. Each one a conversion off the other. We need the virus to complete these creatures of mass destruction."  
  
Wesker looked out the window. Not paying any attention to Tyler whatsoever. "The mutation is the first step of the actual virus. We need to take down our enemies, no longer our allies. Biotech is going down." Wesker turned around to face Tyler. "You see. What the fuck?" Wesker ran to the phone on his desk. Tyler was no place to be seen. "Peek-a-boo." Tyler jumped form the ceiling and knocked the phone out of his hand.  
  
Tyler grabbed Wesker by the neck and held him at the window. How high are we? Tyler looked over Wesker's shoulder. He looked at the ground, which was way down there. 60 stories if not more. He knew Umbrella to be large, but not like this. "Take this you bastard!" Tyler pushed his arm through the glass and held Wesker out of the building. "You can't kill me! NO ONE CAN!" Wesker was dropped from the building as Tyler's hands followed. "I AM NOT GONNA GO DOWN ALONE!" Wesker's last bit of energy forced Tyler's arm to keep a hold on Wesker.  
  
Tyler's whole life flashed before his eyes, he didn't even scream. He just stared at the ground slowing getting bigger and closer. That's it! Tyler grabbed Wesker and put his legs on Wesker's face and pushed off from him. Tyler hit glass hard on the back of his neck, as Wesker glared going down a story a second. Tyler felt the glass hit him, as pieces flew in front and to the side of him. He landed hard, on a desk. The man standing there just stared, in deep fright. "Give me your weapon NOW!" The man had no idea if he had a gun or not, and every employee had to have a gun. The man handed him the small pistol.  
  
"Thank you, now you follow me if you want to live. First off, what floor are we on?" The man started sweating. "43rd, what's gonna happen to me." Tyler felt very bad, he thought of the time masked men put his daughter hostage, and shot her point blank in the head. "I am gonna tie you up, you are gonna live. Just give me a half hour headstart." The man nodded, and sat in the corner as Tyler directed. Tyler tied him to the broken glass pane. He walked out of the small office, and Tyler looked forward. There was an elevator on each wall, and and two offices between them.  
  
In the center of the floor was a huge 20ft-20ft square hole that connected to every floor. Tyler looked at the first floor, which looked very deep. "Okay, I want to go down." He started walking towards the elevator. And it started opening before he could get there, and two men welding machine guns walked into the 43rd floor with a grin on their faces. "HOLY SHIT! THAT'S HIM!" The men all started shooting wildly. Tyler didn't have enough time to think. So he didn't, and he ran towards the pit and jumped. Once again time froze and he thought of Colleen, and his little girl.  
  
He felt bullets go into his arm, he opened his eyes and he was close to the other side of the pit. He reached out and missed the floor, but hit the next floor very harshly. He got up and inspected his arm. "Metal, god, it hit the metal." Tyler looked at his arm, which wasn't bleeding much, because it hit the piece of steel that a real doctor surgically put in, after the fall from the previous city. He looked up to see the men staring back at him. "How many." He started counting the floors he had jumped. 6, wow, so I am on 37th. Okay then. Tyler hid behind a pillar as the men started shooting at him. He ran into the office straight in front of him.  
  
Another man waited in there, just a staring into the computer. Tyler was mad, he walked up to him and put the gun to his head. "GIVE ME YOUR GUN!" The man didn't even hesitate and handed him another small pistol. Tyler was surprised to find it easier to get guns here, than an actual gun shop. He aimed both of the guns he had at the employee, and told him to walk out side of the office. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG. The man was shot to death almost instantaneously. Tyler had no idea what to do, they were waiting for him. He looked back, and shot the glass window. He looked over the gigantic drop, and searched for something he could grab. The Ontario lab taught him one thing, always have a plan.  
  
He pulled the dead body into the office, and striped his shirt off his lifeless body. He walked by the window, and the men started shooting the door. Tyler picked up the dead body and threw it out the window. Then he screamed as loud as he could and then ran out the window. He quickly grabbed the edge of the second floor going down. He counted his numbers again. He whispered as he saw the people stare at the fallen man below. "35, going good."  
  
Tyler could barely see the, two men. Tyler watched as one of them looked at the corpse, and the other on a cell phone. "We got him, just a little difficulty." Both men walked back into the building, as Tyler started climbing up the small edge. When he got up he noticed that the office was empty, and Tyler rammed the glass, and ran towards the elevator.  
  
At the elevator, he climbed on top towards the grate, and he stood in a very black room. He started towards one of the vents and saw stars, and that made him think. He crawled towards the dark and ended up at a steam grate. He pushed the grate off and looked down. "35 floors from here and that's ground. The body of the office man was in sight, but Tyler wasn't. He saw parked cars, and other buildings.  
  
Kyle and Colleen watched to see if anybody was coming. John was stealing a small Ford car. Only John and Tyler knew how to do that. "Got it, Let's go!" Colleen took front seat as Kyle got I back. "Wait, guys. I have my cell phone." John and Kyle looked confused. "Why is that good?" Colleen didn't even catch who said it but she replied anyway. "Tyler's brother, Justin, is probably the biggest gun freak. He has more guns than the gun shop owner. Besides, his parents both died in Raccoon. He lives in New York, plotting against Umbrella. If we could just get him to." John and Kyle nodded.  
  
"We get it. Call him and say that his brother is in trouble. We're in New York right." Kyle nodded and Colleen started dialing. "It's ringing. Wait, Hey Justin, this is Colleen. Ya know, Tyler's wife. Anyway, you know Umbrella. Well this isn't a joke. They have him captured." Justin, barely awake, just woke up. "Wait! THEY HAVE TYLER! Where are you?" Colleen smiled. "Meet us at the block right before Umbrella's street. Bring every gun, and some for us to. Bye." Justin laughed. "Okay, but next time you call me, try to keep it more family like. Bye." The three rode off towards Umbrella, again. Going back to hell. 


End file.
